Love at Sea
by LolaChicka29
Summary: While heading overseas to begin her priestess training, imagine Kagome's surprise when the notoriously bloodthirsty Captain Inuyasha attacks her ship and keeps her prisoner! Will love blossom between this fiery pair? Read and find out! Warning: Language, Lemons, and Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there peoples! So this is my first story ever. Like ever. So please be a bit gentle with reviews please! No Flames, but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly appreciated! So I just thought I might use an icebreaker corny joke!**

**What does a nosy pepper do?**

**Get's jalapeno business!**

**:D**

**LOL this is why I have no friends. At least it gives me time to write!**

**So now that introductions are over, I would like to explain a few things about the story. The beginning setup of the story will be extremely similar to the beginning of the Inuyasha story, however the rest of the story will be different. I got the inspiration to write this story when I was just browsing around Google and when I found it, inspiration hit! **

**Okay now that that's all said and done, onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

I leaned against the rough wooden balcony and enjoyed the soft sea breeze on my face and through my hair. The briny salty smell tickled my nose and I sighed in contentment. I'm Kagome Higurashi, 16 year old Priestess in training, and by that I mean I am now traveling on this beautiful ship, _The Shikon, _to begin my priestess training in a village not far from the sea. I always loved the ocean, its vastness, its mystery and its beauty. I was traveling with my handmaiden Sango, of course I considered her to be my best friend and vice versa. I chuckled as I remember how Sango couldn't contain her excitement that we got to leave home on our own for once. A craving for freedom was something we both shared, and it often got us into trouble. I chuckled to myself thinking about how her mother reacted the last time we got caught sneaking out.

"Kagome!" Sango called, running over to me. "Damn it Kagome I thought I told you that the salt is bad for your hair!" She glared at me and yanked my arm towards the cabins, where I was supposed to be. It was inappropriate for a lady to be seen without an escort, to take her hair down to enjoy the breeze fully, to breathe without asking permission blah blah blah.

"Kagome how do you expect to get a decent husband if you can't even listen to me for 5 minutes?" Sango ranted exasperated, pacing back and forth.

"Well a decent husband would be talking about much more interesting things for 5 minutes." I responded dryly. "Sango, you know talking about hair care products, husbands, manners, politics, and all that stuff bores me to tears right?" She gave me a look and continued ranting. I huffed a sigh and flopped down on the bed.

It was true; I preferred reading adventure novels, books on foreign countries and cultures, ancient mythology, and more importantly, demon mythology. It was no secret that demons existed, and they lived in a somewhat peace with humans. I was more intrigued with half-demons, hanyou I believe they're called. I feel bad for hanyous because they are always outcaste, even the powerful ones. I remember when I was little meeting a hanyou while walking through the village. He sat on the ground, wearing dirty withered clothing, no shoes, long black hair framing his sad purple eyes. I had been observing him for some time, wanting to give him some nourishment and kindness. I walked up to him slowly, not knowing how to behave around half-demons. Carefully I set down a loaf of bread, water, and some fish that I had packed into a basket next to him. He glanced up at me in shock, and I did my best to give him a reassuring smile. I saw a flash of happiness flare in his violet orbs for a minute and he said in a raspy voice, "Thank you" and walked into the forest. I never saw him again after that day. I felt my heart twinge with pity and anger. How could people treat them so badly for something they couldn't control? It was a frustrating reality.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say Kagome?" Sango finished hands on her hips.

I blinked.

Apparently she had been talking while I was lost in thought.

"I'm sorry what were you saying Sango?" I asked sheepishly, and she sighed.

"Listen Kagome, I know you'd rather be stuffing your face with books, but you are of marriage age! No man wants a woman that's more intelligent than he is, and that's why all of the suitors we paired you up with declined the marriage." She sat down next to me and started to brush my windblown hair. "They want an obedient, loyal, and devoted wife-not one that will make them feel stupid. Men's egos are fragile, please try to remember that." She said softly, finally finishing her task.

"I know I know Sango, but is it too much to hope to marry someone I love?" I asked. She smiled sweetly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No Kagome it's not. I will be back in about 20 minutes, why don't you read one of your demon mythology books? I'm going to see what time dinner starts, so could you please _stay here_?"

I sighed and decided to do as she asked, she had enough to deal with. I walked over to the chest and pulled out Demon Mythology and Legends, and began to read.

No less than 2 minutes later I heard shouts and commotion coming from outside the cabin. I threw the book on my bed and headed out the door. I looked around and saw that the crew and some soldiers were fighting what looked to be…_pirates? _My eyes widened in shock and I looked around for the captain, and found him standing on the railing fighting soldiers. He flew through the air slicing the men with his giant fanglike sword, his body a complete blur. Death was left in his wake as he slaughtered almost everyone on board.

"Find the jewel!" he shouted at his men, and continued the fight against all the soldiers. Suddenly somebody grabbed me by the elbow and put a hand over my mouth, pulling me behind one of the lifeboats. I turned around to face my attacker and realized it was Sango.

"Kagome are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" she quickly assessed me for damage, and finding none, she sighed in relief.

"We have to get off of the ship Sango, before they find us and kill us." I whispered to her. We couldn't take the lifeboats- that would have been too obvious- so we decided to jump ship and start swimming away. There were often a lot of trade ships going through this route, so we would be rescued in about 3-4 days at the most. I ran over to the lowest part of the ship with Sango hot on my heels and dived into the water. The temperature shocked me momentarily, but I started to swim towards the surface. My dress made it difficult but I somehow managed to get above water to get some air. I looked around frantically for Sango, and saw her a distance away and started swimming towards her. However, as soon as I began to swim that way, I was hit with the realization that my dress was like a 50lb weight carrying me down. I struggled to stay above water, swallowing the salty liquid and I felt the burning fatigue in my legs and arms. I started to sink, flailing wildly to get back to the surface, to air, but I just kept sinking. My lungs were burning and things were starting to get fuzzy and I heard someone shout, "Kagome!" and then I blacked out

ooOoo

"Kagome!" I heard a woman shout, and stopped my attack for a minute to see what was going on. This was a ship of soldiers and the likelihood of women being on it was low, but I knew what I heard. I jumped up onto the top of the ship, scanning for a woman below deck. I saw none._ -Huh- _I thought, and just when I was going to jump down back into action I heard the name called again, and realized it was coming from the water a distance away. I jumped down and walked over to the side of the ship finally seeing a woman about 50 feet out away from the ship, but where was her friend? I peered into the water more and saw a girl no older than sixteen sinking. I threw down my sword and dived into the water after her. When I surfaced I began swimming her way swiftly and took a deep breath to prepare to get her. I saw her about 10 feet down from me and I swam down to her. I grabbed her torso and started to propel towards the surface, but we weren't getting there at all fast and I realized it was because her dress was weighing us down. Even with my demon strength I was having trouble getting back to air. I ripped off the deathly fabric until her corset and underclothes were left and swam to the surface of the water. Once there, I put one arm around her and the other I used to swim back to the ship.

"Miroku! Help me get this girl up! She has a friend not far off too!" I shouted. Miroku lowered the rope ladder and I climbed up with the girl. I laid her down on the ship's deck and started to do CPR on her, pumping her stomach to get the water out of her. After a while of doing this I realized it wasn't working and that I would have to do mouth to mouth. Ugh, I hated doing that because humans taste disgusting, and I can't get the taste out of my mouth for a week. I sighed and pushed her hair out of her face, and I froze. She was beautiful, her porcelain skin was pale and her ebony hair framed her face perfectly. Her lashes were long enough to touch her cheek, and she had plump pink lips that screamed for me to kiss them. Realizing I had spent a good 3 minutes looking at her I leaned closer to give her mouth to mouth. As my lips were inching closer and closer…

ooOoo

I woke up with a jolt and saw Amber eyes staring intensely into mine, and I noticed they were _way _too close for comfort.

"Ahh!" I screamed and my hand came up instinctively to deliver a slap to Mr. Space Invader. He reeled back and I sat up, coughing a bit and breathing deeply.

"Hey what was that for wench!? I was trying to save you!" he snapped, and I looked up to give him a snarky remark but my words froze. He was tall and muscular, but not the bulky type. His silver hair flowed down to his waist and little doggy ears popped out of both sides of his head. His piercing amber eyes were rimmed with kohl and he had part of his hair braided in the front, next to his left ear, and a red bandana wrapped around his head. He wore a simple tunic with a fitted vest with trousers and boots, with his sword sheath hanging on his hip. He looked dangerous and familiar at the same time, but I wasn't sure where I had seen him before. I shook my head a bit to clear my thoughts.

"Well if you're idea of saving is lip-locking with somebody then I guess I don't want to be saved." I shot back angrily. _-Stupid pirate, almost took my first kiss- _I grumbled inwardly.

He glared at me and shouted "Miroku! Bring the other one over here too!"

"Yes Captain!" a man with violet eyes and a low ponytail walked over with her friend Sango. He wore an outfit similar to that of the Captain, except his was sleeveless and he had a glove with priest beads wrapped around his right hand. Sango looked just as disheveled as she, and when Sango saw her she gave a shocked gasp and grabbed her friend close, checking for injuries.

"Sango I'm fine." I chuckled, returning her hug.

"Err Kagome? What happened to your clothes?" she asked quietly. I blushed crimson, finally realizing I was only in a corset and undergarments. Suddenly I was filled with anger realizing the pirate that saved me probably took it off. I whirled around and glared at him.

"YOU! What did you do with my clothes?!" I shouted, poking him in the chest. He looked shocked for a minute, then proceeded to get angry too.

"Well I didn't realize you would rather drown than be seen in your underwear!" he growled back.

"I don't see why you had to rip it off! I liked that dress!"

"Well just get a new one!"

"I don't want a new one! I liked that one!"

"Quit being spoiled!" he shouted stepping closer to her, "Just go get it remade!"

"I can't!" I shouted back, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "That was my mother's dress! She gave it to me before she died!"

He paused for a minute and then it sank in why she was so upset about it. Tears were beginning to form in her cerulean blue eyes, and his beast whimpered. Wait, his _beast_? He turned away from her and said in a gruff voice, "I'm sorry."

I was shocked, I didn't expect for him to apologize. Then I realized I didn't thank him for saving me and Sango from drowning. _-Even though it was kind of his fault.- _I thought

"Err, it's okay. Thank you for saving us." I said in a small voice. He sighed, and suddenly a whole bunch of other pirates, probably his crew, swarmed around us. Jeers and whistles broke out when they saw that I was barely dressed , and my face flushed from anger and embarrassment.

"No problem." he said turning around giving me a devious smirk. I gulped. He walked towards me and my heart was pounding in my chest, and I remembered why exactly me and Sango were trying to run away. Pirates were brutal and bloodthirsty, and not exactly known for having self control (ah-hem) when it comes to women. I could only hope that he didn't give us to his men as a little 'gift' to ease their frustrations.

"What are we going to do with you…?" he questioned silkily, putting his finger under my chin to inspect me. Though his hand was warm, I didn't like being touched in such an inappropriate state.

"Get your hands offa me!" I yelled, slapping his hand away from me. He looked angry, and I felt fear gnaw at the pit of my stomach.

"Who do you think you are?! I'm the Captain here so I'll do what I want!" he yelled glaring at me. I glared right back.

"Does it look like I care to you? Just because you're captain doesn't mean you can touch me whenever you feel like it!" He snarled at her and I saw his eyes flash red for a moment, and suddenly I was hefted over his shoulder and he started walking.

"Hey! Put me down right now!" I screeched, pounding my fists on his back.

*SMACK*

"Stop that." he snarled. Wait a minute, did he just spank me?! _-Well obviously, or else your rear end wouldn't be hurting right now, would it?-_ my subconscious replied smartly. He kept walking and then he stopped to open a door. Once it was open he continued inside and threw me onto a bed.

"Stay here until I can figure out what I want to do with you and your friend." with that he strode out of the door.

I jumped off of the bed and started pounding on the door.

"Lemme out of here right now! Dammit get back here!" I screamed. Suddenly the door flew open and Sango was thrust in by that Miroku guy.

"Hey Miroku right? Tell your little Captain he had better be taking us to land!"

He looked at me for a minute, and then said, "Wait you mean Inuyasha? Oh no, we aren't going to be going to land for a couple weeks."

"WHAT?!" I screeched, and he covered his ears with his hand to block out the loud noise. He sighed, and smiled apologetically.

"I don't decide where we're going to, but I'll try to talk to him okay?" he said gently. I huffed exasperatedly.

"Fine." he nodded and left. I turned to face Sango, who was shivering. I walked over to what looked like a chest full of clothes and grabbed her a couple to wear until her dress dried, and a couple for me as well. We put them on and sat down on the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable. Sango sighed and curled onto her side, and I realized she was exhausted. _-I must have really worried her-_I thought. I grabbed a blanket and covered her with it, seeing as she was still shivering. She smiled at me and turned over to go to sleep, and while she slept one thing kept resounding in my head from my conversation with Miroku. He said the captains name was Inuyasha, and I could've sworn I heard it somewhere before. I pondered it for a little while and decided to search the room I was staying in. I walked around the nicely furnished room and took note of all the expensive items. -well we know where he got those from- I kept walking around the room and was surprised to find a rather large bookshelf stocked with hundreds of books on demons. As I scanned through the volumes to try to find one to read to pass the time, it suddenly hit me why Inuyasha looked so familiar.

He was the famous Captain Inuyasha, also known as _The Sea Demon _or _The Pirate King_, was notorious for stealing some of the richest goods in the world, and also for being the most bloodthirsty of all the other pirates out there. He defeated every ship who had the gall to try and attack him, and he never left any survivors. It was rumored he was a half-demon searching for the Sacred Shikon Jewel to make himself a full demon. However, nobody had heard of it ever since the priestess Kikyo, who fell in love with a half-demon named Naraku, was deceived into thinking her lover had tried to kill her and in turn pinned him to a tree with a sacred arrow. They burned the Shikon Jewel with her body at her request so it could never be used for evil purposes. Why was he looking for a jewel that disappeared? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was on the ship of the most bloodthirsty and brutal pirate known to man(and demon), and I had already pissed him off. He, who was the only one who had a say on if I live or die.

Oh no.

**Whew! That took waaay longer than I thought it would. Oh well, I told myself I was going to make this a long fic with long chapters, and I shall do just that! **

**So what did you guys think? Please R&R I love getting feedback!**

**Till next time lovelies!**

**3 LolaChicka29**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'd like to give an extra thank you to the following reviewers:**

**Draco Olim,****Ngbeken Lovette****, and ****FireCat and SnowWhite****!**

**You all were my first reviewers ever, so you get a special prize!**

**(Drum roll please!)**

**A sneak peek of an upcoming chapter! For example, if I leave a cliffhanger and decide to leave it that way for a week (Mwa ha ha), and you just can't wait to see what happens next, I will send you that entire chapter early, trusting you not to spoil the cliffy!**

**Yay! :D**

**Again another big THANK YOU to you reviewers, but one more thing.**

**I realize in the author note I said I got the idea to do this story from Google- and I realized I miss-typed something. I got the idea to do this story from a **_**picture **_**I saw on Google. Heh, makes a big difference when it comes to fanfiction ^_^**

**Also, I realize I need to clarify one thing when it comes to Kagome and Sango's rescue. When Inuyasha dove in to rescue her, he was on the Shikon. When he hauled her up, she was put on his ship. The Shikon is still afloat. For now. **

**Also- **

**ooOoo (character point of view change)**

**Xxxxxxxxxx (time passes)**

**Now enough from me, enjoy chapter 2 of **_**Love at Sea!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

I started to hyperventilate when I realized the situation me and Sango were in, and I began to pace back and forth rapidly. We were stuck on a ship with a not-so-nice Captain who was known to never leave survivors. Great. _-Calm down Kagome, you can still get through this alive-_ I told myself repeatedly. After I finally calmed down enough to think rationally, and I sat down on one of the beautiful Victorian sofas. It was a dark mahogany with a purple velvet covering and plush cushions with matching pillows. I ran my fingers across the soft fabric in wonder- even though my family was rich we never spent much money on overly luxurious items like this. I lay back onto the soft pillows and looked at the ceiling, and was surprised to see that the ceiling was a map! The artistry was magnificent and extremely detailed, and it covered about three fourths of the ceiling. There were markers and notes everywhere, and I wondered how the hell I didn't notice it before. I scanned over it and noticed it was of the entire length of Japan, paying extra detail to each port and military base and where they were located. _-Huh that's pretty smart-_I thought. No wonder he could get away with stealing so much unscathed. I sighed and continued to study the map some more, and before I knew it I began to drift off to sleep.

ooOoo

I stomped away from the room. What was with her?! I save her and instead of a thank you she yells at me? _-What the fuck is wrong with her?!- _I seethed inwardly. My beast was also angry at the defiant girl, but I also detected that he was aroused by her defiance. I pushed him back, the last thing I needed was him going berserk.

"Miroku! Put her friend in there too!" I roared at him angrily. He flinched and quickly grabbed the other girl and pulled her towards my cabin. I looked around at my men, and smelled fear from every single one of them. I looked over at the ship, The Shikon, and back at them.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Go loot the place!" I barked at them, and jumped over onto the other ship. They scrambled over to the ship, and sent some to look around for supplies. I walked over to a cabin where I scented the girl, and walked inside. There were four chests in the room, two full of clothes, one full of cosmetics and one was shut tightly. I picked up the two clothe chests and set them outside the cabin, then the one full of women's cosmetics. I looked at the closed one curiously. The other three chests had what two women would need on a journey overseas, but what was in this one? I shrugged. Not really my business anyways I picked it up and it was surprisingly heavy. _-What the hell? What could she possibly need that was this heavy? -_ I struggled out of the room and set it down with a thud. I picked up the other three with ease and jumped them over to my ship, and then threw the other heavier one onto the deck while on the Shikon.

"Is that everything?" I asked Miroku. He nodded. "Good. Sink it."

I went to walk over to the front of the ship when Miroku stopped me. "Inuyasha are we going to go into port any time soon?"

I looked at him suspiciously, and answered "No, why?"

He sighed and looked like he was choosing his words with care. Smart. "Well Kagome asked me and I thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and stock up on some food and medicine."

I considered his words. I didn't want any of my men getting sick- if one of them got ill so would the rest of them. If we headed for the closest port to us, we could get there early morning.

"Fine. But we'll only be there for 2 days." I replied, and headed off to my cabin. I could get those girls off of my hands and continue my search for the Shikon no Tama. I opened the door to my quarters and looked around. The Sango girl was asleep on my bed, and I looked around for the other one, Kagome. _-She'd be the one to surprise attack me- _logic reminded me. I sniffed around and smelled her over on my couch. I narrowed my eyes and stalked over to her, preparing to tell her how things are on my ship, but I was surprised to find she was fast asleep. Her face looked relaxed and comfortable, and she reminded me of a little girl as she slept. Her skin had more color to it, and her lips looked rosy and just as kissable when I first laid eyes on her. My eyes traveled down her body following the womanly curves and noticed she was wearing some of my clothes. My beast began to purr, liking that the female was covered in my scent. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _-Shut up you- _I snapped at it. I returned my eyes to her face and noticed her blue eyes were open now.

ooOoo

I opened my eyes to find that Inuyasha was once again too close for comfort, and my hand came up to smack him of its own accord. Again.

"EEP!" I squeaked. He reeled back, putting his own clawed hand to his face.

"DAMMIT WENCH, WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT?!" he shouted at me.

"WELL I WOULDN'T KEEP DOING THAT IF YOU WOULD LEARN PERSONAL SPACE! " I shouted back, sitting up. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, glaring at me. I realized then that he was watching me sleep, and my face turned red from embarrassment.

"Hey, why were you watching me sleep?! Are you some kind of pervert?!" I questioned him, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. He blinked and a blush began to stain his cheeks.

"N-No! Why would you think that?!" he stammered, looking guilty and embarrassed at the same time.

"Well why else are you sitting on the floor facing me? You _are_ a pervert aren't you!?" I yelled, scooting away from him. He stood up and glared at me.

"I'm not a damn pervert! I was just wondering why you fell asleep on _my_ couch and I was about to wake you up!" I stared at him for a minute, and then looked away. Shouting at him wasn't going to help our situation _-If I want to get us out of this alive I need to be nicer to him- _my conscious reminded me.

"Now what is it?!" he snapped irritably, still glaring at me. I kept my eyes down and said softly, "I'm sorry I slapped you." There was a pause, and I heard his intake of breath, however quiet it was.

"Keh, its fine. Your stuff is over there." My eyes shot up to his in surprise, and he pointed over to a corner of the room. Three of our chests were there stacked on top of each other, and I noticed he even bothered to get my books.

"Thank you so much!" I looked at him and smiled. His cheeks tinted red and he looked away.

"It was nothin'. "He said gruffly. I walked over to my chest full of books and looked through them to make sure they were all there and unharmed. He walked over to where I was, peering into it.

"Huh. So that's why it was so heavy." he said, and I noticed his eyes scan over some of the titles with interest. I remembered he had an entire bookshelf on demons, and wondered why a pirate like him would bother with books.

"So you read a lot right?" I asked him, curious. He looked shocked and then embarrassed, like he wanted to look like a tough guy but didn't want to be called a nerd. _-Awwe that's sweet- _I thought. _-Wait a minute, how is that sweet? Why do you think the fact that he reads the same books as you do sweet? Um hello girl, yeah he's handsome, but he's also bloodthirsty, rude, and need I remind you who exactly imprisoned you and Sango? - _My conscious snarked at me. I really needed to learn how to shut her up one of these days.

"Err, yeah. I mean it's good to know other demon's weaknesses and stuff like that, so it makes it easier to beat them." he replied awkwardly. I smiled inwardly. It seemed the big tough pirate had a nerdy side. I could see him now, books scattered around him while he had a book in one hand and a fancy tea cup in the other, spectacles on the bridge of his nose. I started laughing uncontrollably at the mental image, and fell into one of the chairs next to the chest of books. Tears began streaming out of my eyes and my sides were hurting, but I couldn't stop laughing at the mental picture. I looked up to see Inuyasha looking at me like I was crazy, and laughed harder.

"Kagome? What's so funny?" he demanded. I finally began to quiet down, wiping the tears from my eyes, chuckles escaping every now and again.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just- something you said there just reminded me of something." I fibbed, I didn't think he would appreciate me laughing at him reading books; he seemed insecure enough about it.

"Oh….well I guess it must have been pretty funny…" he said. I stood up and closed the chest of books, and then I remembered the ceiling.

"OH, Inuyasha? Where did you get that map?" I asked, and he looked at me quizzically.

"What map?"

"The one on your ceiling, did you steal it from an artist?" I asked. He looked angry and I immediately regretted asking about the map/ceiling.

"What, you think just because I'm a pirate I steal everything that I can get my hands on? I actually made that map myself." he bit out angrily, glaring at me. _-Whoops, I guess I shouldn't assume things about him just because he's a half-demon pirate captain- -Even though he probably stole the stuff to make that map- _I thought.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't assume stuff about people. It's a really awesome map; the detailing you put into it is astounding." I complimented him. He looked at me for a minute, and then turned beet red.

"Thanks, by the way we'll be in port by morning." he said, and abruptly walked out the door. I was shocked, he was actually going to let me and Sango go? But what was that thing about 'no survivors'? Wait a minute he didn't say anything about letting us go, but why was he going to keep us? Were we going to be ransomed off or something? As I worried over what was going to happen to me and Sango, I didn't realize that she had just woken up.

"Kagome? What was all that shouting about?" I jumped when I heard her voice, and I whirled around to see her looking at me with concern.

"Oh nothing Sango, Inuyasha just came by to tell us we'll be in port tomorrow." I replied, trying not to make her worry anymore over silly old me.

"Really? That's great Kagome! That means he's gonna let us go!" she squealed and ran over to me, giving me a rib-crushing hug.

"Sango! Can't….breathe..!" I gasped out.

"Oh whoops." she chuckled, and let go of me. Though she may not look like it, Sango was really strong and a great fighter. Her parents were both demon slayers and passed their knowledge to their daughter and son, Kohaku. Sango excelled and soon became the best demon slayer in the village, and soon enough in the whole country. However, no matter how much fame she got, she never acted any differently, and never abandoned her friends. This meant the world to me, seeing as we had been best friends since we were little. She usually carried her hirakotsu around on her back, but once we boarded the ship they requested she put it down in the armory with the rest of the weapons. She agreed under one condition- that she could keep the rest of her weapons (I. e. sword, knife, poison, throwing knives, etc.) It was comical to see the faces of the soldier when they realized how many weapons she had hidden on her body, and that was without the demon armor she wore.

"So when do you think they're gonna give us some food? I'm starving." she asked me, rubbing her stomach for emphasis. Right on cue Miroku walked into the room with a tray of food.

"Thank you." we said and he nodded and left the room. There were two loaves of bread, some cheese, and water.

"Well it's not much, but it'll have to do." I said, and we chowed down. When we were finished, I walked over to the couch and picked up the book I was reading earlier, and sat down on the bed with Sango. I looked out the window, and saw it was already sunset. We had been here for a couple hours, so I decided to get to bed early-I hated getting up early, but we were probably going to be kicked off of the ship as soon as they docked. With that in my head, I drifted off to sleep.

ooOoo

I rushed out of the room as soon as I told her we would be docking, feeling strangely unsettled. That girl was strange, and I didn't know what to think of her. Most people- human or demon- looked at me with disgust, whereas this girl looked at me with her blue eyes full of curiosity tinged with fear. My beast whined - he didn't want her to fear us. Which reminded me of another thing- why did my beast make an appearance as soon as she defied me? It wasn't the first time my beast had made an appearance. Thanks to him, I couldn't get aroused by anyone other than my soul mate, and it frustrated me to no end that after 200 years of living I was still a virgin. Several women had tried to pleasure me, but every time I felt extremely dirty afterwards. Whenever I had used my mouth to pleasure a woman- what any gentleman would do- my mouth would burn and I would have to satisfy her with my fingers. Either way I killed them when I was done, I didn't need the fact that I couldn't get hard spread around.

However this girl, with her fiery blue eyes and curvy body, turned my beast into a frisky puppy. I sighed in disgust and hopped up into the crows nest to watch the sun set. The sky was painted with fiery colors of red, orange, yellow, and gold, with a hint of purple on the clouds. The sun turned the ocean into a glittery mass of liquid gold, and I felt peace overcome me. I would just get rid of the girl and her friend tomorrow and continue searching for the Shikon no Tama. Now that that was settled, I drifted off to sleep letting the warm salty breeze comfort me.

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up just as the sun began to rise and paint the sky with rich colors of pink, purple, and blue. I blinked. I had fallen asleep in the crows nest! I stood up and immediately regretted it. My back was sore from being hunched over all night, and my neck was stiff. I looked down and saw Miroku guiding us into one of the docks. I hopped down from my perch and stretched, hearing my joints pop and crack a bit.

"Morning Inuyasha." Miroku said pleasantly. I grunted. I hated mornings with a passion; Sleeping in such and uncomfortable position all night didn't exactly help either.

"Are those two awake yet?" I asked quietly, and he looked at me strangely for a minute.

"No, why?"

"I'll go wake them up." I said, and walked towards my cabin. Those damn girls probably had a wonderful night sleeping on that bed; the thing was especially handmade for some lord with a bad back. Unfortunately for him, I got it instead, and I definitely decided to keep it after one good long nap on it.

"Get up! We're here." I barked at them. Kagome was the first to wake up, and she groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glared at me and shuffled over to the washstand to splash some water on her face.

_-Huh not a morning person either-_I realized. She shot me a dirty look and walked over to the side of the room farthest away from the bed.

"Sango!" she shouted, and the woman jumped up and got into a fighting stance pulling a knife out of somewhere, then realized there wasn't a threat. She looked over at Kagome and said in a groggy voice,

"Morning 'Gome." and walked over into the restroom to relieve herself. I looked at Kagome curiously, and decided to ask why her friend had such a violent response.

"What was all that about?" she looked at me, as if judging if she could trust me, and that irked me a bit.

_-Fine. Don't trust me-_

"Sango is a demon slayer. If you wake her up from a deep sleep, she attacks instinctively, not recognizing a face until she's completely awake. She almost killed me one time because I woke her up at 3 am to go see something." she explained as if it were the most normal thing in the world. I was shocked silent. _-Wow, they must be really good friends if she's okay with almost getting killed-_

"So where were you guys' headed before…well y'know?" I asked awkwardly. She gave me a look, and sighed.

"We were heading to a priestess shrine. I have spiritual powers, and I need to train so I don't hurt someone." She got an irritated look on her face, and continued, "Apparently I'm not obedient enough to be a housewife, so they also sent me to the shrine to learn how to be docile." She rolled her eyes made a disgusted sound, flopping down into a chair. "The maids are the worst- 'A Lady must always be quiet and graceful. A lady must never speak out of term. A lady must always to her best to please her lord. A lady must always show perfect manners. A lady must always have a fucking stick up her ass." It seemed like she was talking to herself now. "I wouldn't mind getting married if men didn't treat me like I was stupid and fragile. They always talk about the most boring things- politics, money, manners- and I feel like they treat me like an unruly child." she finished angrily, pacing around. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. I clutched at my sides, bending over I was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny? Inuyasha dammit don't laugh at me!" she shouted, but I couldn't stop. I wasn't expecting her to have a mouth like a sailor. Her angry face was hilarious, like an angry kitten. I smelled to scent of salt, and it was like cold water was being thrown on me. I looked up to see she was crying angry tears, and immediately regretted laughing at her.

"I'm glad to know you find my problems so amusing." she snapped, wiping away some tears, "My parents said that if I can't find a husband they'll send me off to the first available bachelor, no matter what he's like. Funny thing is, the only available man in our village enjoys beating women. The last wife he had was beaten to death for serving him the wrong tea on accident."

I stilled. Her parents were alright with sending her to some man who enjoyed hitting women? I felt rage seep into my body, and my beast growled dangerously. No, I wouldn't let that happen to her. She was too pure, too kind to have to deal with someone like that. It would break her. _-Well she could stay with you. It would give you some time to see why your beast reacted to her- _my subconscious told me. I made a decision. She was going to stay with me whether she liked it or not.

**Annnd that's Chapter 2!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**I need them like I need Inuyasha!**

**Love, **

**LolaChicka29**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! My schedule is jam-packed during the week so I have no time to write, so I'll probably update on the weekends, and put up at least 1-2 chapters. I kind of wrote myself into a corner with having Sango there, so I might re-write that part and have her come into the story later, what do you guys think? I think I might just move her so she's in Miroku's quarters. Hmm I could make a mini series with that….Yup she's staying with Miroku. LOL I have to tendency to argue with myself ^_^ I am kind of rushing to get them into port, but don't you worry, something interesting shall happen there! Then back to sea!**

**Onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters**

Traitorous tears were still flowing down my cheeks, but I couldn't stop them. The hurt that I felt from how my 'parents' treated me was unbearable. After my mother died, my father was consumed by grief and became cold and distant. He married the first woman that caught his eye, and she happened to be one of the cruelest people alive. He turned a blind eye to her hateful remarks and beatings, and followed her around like a sick puppy, agreeing with everything she said or did. He stopped caring about me and my younger brother Souta, and hardly cared about his wife's gruesome ultimatum for my marriage. I was extremely relieved to get away from her and stay at a shrine for a while; however that didn't solve the marriage problem. -_Now's not the time to get upset over that! Get it together! -_ I wiped the tears away, and I glowered at Inuyasha. My eyes widened in shock at the expression on his face. His eyes were hard and his face looked murderous. _-Did I make him angry? - _I wondered.

"I-inuyasha?" I asked, my voice wobbly. I saw his eyes flash red for a moment and then turned back to their honey color. I felt my heartbeat speed up with fear, and he stalked up to me slowly. He gripped the tops of my arms and bent down a bit to look into my eyes.

"You will be staying with me." he said in a determined voice. I looked at him incredulously, and then felt anger surge within me. _-Who the hell does he think he is, telling me what to do? 'Staying with me?' Like hell!-_

"I don't think so! Let me go!" I yelled at him, jerking my arms away. His claws scraped my arms and left little cuts in a line down to my bicep, and I yelped in pain. I glared at him and backed away, as he stepped closer, trying to grab me again.

"Dammit wench! Why do you have to be so stubborn?! You're staying on this ship!" he growled, and he grabbed my hand, yanking me towards him. I struggled, but he wrapped his arms around me like a vice, and he began to yank my shirt down, exposing more of my chest to him. I felt my face heat up with and intense blush, and my heart began to tap dance in my chest.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing? I'm not some prostitute!" I stuttered out, he grunted in response and kept tearing down the shirt, until my breasts were almost visible. I writhed in his grasp, trying to get away, and he let loose a vicious snarl that made me freeze in my tracks.

"I'm not trying to take advantage of you wench, I'm gonna heal these cuts." he said tersely.

He picked me up and sat me in a chair, kneeling on the ground in front of me. I looked at him suspiciously, and then my body tensed with shock as he began to lick at my wounds, lapping up some of the blood that had seeped out. His tongue was rough but gentle as it slowly caressed each cut. I felt my face heat up and I clamped my legs together, my nether regions began to heat up as warmth spread through my body. His tongue felt too damn good, and I imagined it licking up and down my body, claiming every inch of my skin. He switched to the other side and I had to hold back a whimper at the feeling of loss, but it was squelched when he began to lap at the other shoulder. With each stroke of his delicious tongue, I felt my arousal increase tenfold. He withdrew from me and looked at me with a dark carnal desire swimming in their amber depths. We stared into each others eyes hungrily, and I saw him sniff the air around me, and his eyes began to bleed red.

"Um, Kagome? Is everything okay in here?" Sango asked, making Inuyasha jump away from me with a start. I felt my face turn beet red, and stood up, adjusting my shirt.

"Yeah, Sango, Inuyasha was just, um, healing some cuts that I got." I said flustered. She looked at me suspiciously, and then turned to glare at the half-demon who seemed to be hiding his own blush.

"And just how did you get those cuts Kagome? I heard arguing earlier." she stalked towards him angrily, and to my surprise Inuyasha looked a bit fearful of the wrath of Sango, a foot shorter than he.

"I got them from him on accident Sango, no need to decapitate him, he healed them." I said nervously, trying to calm down the storm that was no doubt brewing within the woman. She looked over at me with a murderous glint in her eyes, and I gave her a pleading expression. We didn't need to make our situation worse. She huffed and walked over next to me, inspecting the healed skin, and looked at me with concern.

"I'm glad you're okay." She murmured quietly, giving me a gentle hug.

"Well, um, I hate to ruin the moment, but I have something you need to know. You both will be staying on the ship. However, Sango will not be staying in here, there's not enough room. She shall share the first mate's quarters. Unfortunately, that's the only other available space. "Inuyasha explained, and quickly grabbed Sango, dragging her out of the door before the woman realized what was happening.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I shouted, lunging towards them, but I was faced with a closed door. I banged my fists on the door, shouting at the top of my lungs.

"INUYASHA!"

ooOoo

I dragged the struggling demon slayer over to Miroku, and shoved her towards him. He grabbed onto her, and gently pinned her arms to her sides. He looked at me, his eyes asking for an explanation.

"She'll be staying with you from now on." I saw his eyes light up, and felt a bit guilty for the girl. She deserved a bit of a warning. "Listen, if he tried anything perverted smack him, alright?" Not that that calmed the girl at all, she continued to thrash around, trying to get free.

"Inuyasha! You wound me! I would never have such foul intentions towards a lovely maiden like her!" Miroku said, acting completely innocent. I gave him a look that pretty much said I wasn't buying his bullshit.

"Are you some kind of pervert?!" Sango yelled, turning to glare at the man holding her. He smiled charmingly and began to lead her towards his cabin.

"No my dearest, Inuyasha just jests. You can put all of your trust in my hands." I took that as my cue to begin to head back to my cabin, when Sango interrupted me.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Where will Kagome be staying?" Sango asked.

I gave her a cocky smirk.

"With me of course." The woman began to scream obscenities and thrash around in Miroku's arms. With that I continued to walk back to the cabin. I heard Kagome pounding on the door, screaming curses that would make most men rethink crossing her. However I was not like most men, and I opened the door, barely dodging a lamp that was thrown at my head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I AM NOT GONNA BE A FUCKING PROSTITUTE!" she screeched, grabbing books and other things to throw at me furiously. I dodged them easily, and put up my hands in a calming gesture.

"Kagome-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I MEAN IT!" she shouted, still throwing things at me. I strode over to her and clamped her arms to her sides.

"Kagome, you are not to leave this cabin. Don't get the wrong idea, you aren't gonna be taken advantage of, so quit all that screaming." I growled at her, irritated with her constant refusal.

She chuckled darkly and glowered at me, her blue eyes full of anger and defiance, and it stirred my beast. _**-This one is feisty- **_he chuckled. I was shocked, this was the first time he actually spoke, and I quickly let go of her. -_What the hell? - _I heard a buzzing in my ear and realized it was Kagome giving me a piece of her mind. I silenced her with a look.

"You _will_ stay here. Is that understood?" I said coldly, and walked out of the room to go into town. I ordered two men to guard the door while I was gone. I needed to get my mind off of the infuriating girl. Why was my beast responding to her? She was beautiful yes, but I'd seen prettier. For some reason her fiery nature and rare blue eyes called to a primal part of me, and I found myself wanting to go right back into that cabin and mate her, dominate her, make her mine and mine alone. My beast began to take over when I smelled her arousal- it was like a thick fog blocking all logical thought. It was unnerving, and I wanted to get rid of her, but curiosity overruled and I decided to keep her by my side. Also, the fact that her parents were sick fucks just gave me an excuse to keep her with me. I sighed in frustration, running my hands through my hair irritably. -_Stupid girl, shoulda just let her drown- _I grumbled. I walked past the villagers who had fearful looks on their faces, rightfully so. Most went back into their houses to hide, bringing in their playing children. I grinned viciously, and made my way over to the famous "Thunder Brother Tavern". I definitely needed a good drink after all that girl put me through, and it wasn't even past noon yet. I sat at the bar and two rather tough looking men quickly left their seats, and I smelled the distinct scent of fear on both of them. I smirked and waved the bartender over.

"Scotch."

ooOoo

That Inuyasha had another thing coming if he thought that I was going to be a good little girl and stay on the ship. I checked the door and saw that it was locked, and heard the shuffling of guards outside. I growled in frustration and looked around the room for another escape method. I saw a window over in the far right corner, and some rope over by the weapons. I grinned. Getting out of here would be easier than I thought, as longs as I was quiet enough about it. I walked over to where the window was and tried to see if it was loose in some areas, but to no avail, it was sealed shut, the bolts tight -wait a minute the bolts!

I quickly looked around for a screwdriver or something and found one near the weapons _-What would a pirate need a screwdriver for? Well maybe it's to repair cannons and all that…- _I pondered _-Eh, none of my business, just keep looking- _I found one and quickly walked over to the window. As I went to turn the bolt, I heard a loud metallic creak and froze; thinking one of the guards heard it. I waited with a bated breath, and when no one came in to investigate I sighed in relief. I found lube and put it around the bolts so they wouldn't make noise when I removed them. I got the first three off with ease and set each bolt down, keeping a careful ear for the guard's suspicion. _-I need to be careful with the last one, the window will come out with it- _my logical side reminded me. Keeping that in mind I supported the window with my body as I unscrewed the last bolt. I put it in my mouth as I carefully took the window out and leaned it against the wall. I did a quiet happy dance and grabbed the rope. I needed something heavy to tie it on, and I saw Inuyasha's desk over in the corner. I tied a knot around the leg and threw the length of it out the window. I grabbed a satchel and walked over to the chests. I grabbed a couple books, a bit of money, and the locket my mother gave me. I closed my eyes and sent a prayer to her to help me get out of here safely. I wasn't particularly worried about Sango; she probably had already escaped by now, or was in the process of escaping. I latched it around my neck and threw the satchel over my shoulder. I grabbed onto the rope, wrapping a portion of it around my arm and began to scale down the back of the ship. Soon enough I reached the bottom and began to swing towards the dock. I judged the distance and the momentum I would need and kept swinging back and forth until I finally reached the point that I could jump off and land on the dock. I planned the move and then I jumped. I felt the exhilarating feeling of flying through the air and land hard on the dock, making noticeable noise. _-Shit, so much for a 'quiet escape'- _The crew looked at me for a minute, and then I began to run. I heard shouts and the sound of a couple men in pursuit behind me. I pushed harder and began to run through the town, looking for some alley to disappear into. I heard their footsteps getting closer and closer, and then suddenly a hand flew out and pulled me into a narrow alley. The men passed right by me, heading down what I assumed was the next alleyway, thinking I ducked into that one. I turned to face my savior and saw a short and stocky old woman with long silver hair tied in a ponytail and an eye patch. _-How ironic- _I chuckled inwardly. She dragged me into a little shop full of medicines and herbs, and the calming smell of lavender and other rich spices teased my nose and I inhaled deeply. She led me over to a chair in the back of the shop and gave me a drink of water, before sitting in the chair opposite me. I gulped it down thirstily and set the glass on a side table.

"What is your name child?" the woman asked kindly, looking at me with concern.

"Kagome. Why did you help me escape those guys?" I replied, still suspicious of the woman. She chuckled and gave me a humorous look.

"Ye have no need to fear me Kagome, I shall not harm ye. I would help any girl who had such rough looking men chasing after her. Tell me child, what ye do to cause their ire?" I scrutinized the woman before me, and decided I could tell her what happened to me thus far.

"I was on my way to become a priestess when suddenly my ship was attacked by pirates. Me and my handmaiden jumped ship, but I began to drown due to the dress I was wearing. I blacked out, and then the next thing I knew I was face to face with Captain Inuyasha." I heard an intake of breath from the old woman and continued, "Yes, _that _Inuyasha. I was so shocked at how close he was that I smacked him, and then Sango told me that he was going to give me CPR. Not that that changed anything. He let me and Sango live and locked us up in his room. He came in and told us we were going to be let go when we got into port, but this morning he said that we were going to be staying with him. He put Sango in a room with his first mate, and kept me in his room. He left earlier but put guards at the door, so I popped out the window in his room and climbed out, and began running. Then you saved me. Thank you for that." The old woman looked over at me in shock, and grabbed my hands leaning closer to me.

"Ye must never let Inuyasha find you, he will not hesitate to kill ye." she said urgently, shaking my hands for emphasis. I looked at her and saw that there was raw fear in her eyes, and tried to calm her down.

"Ma'am-"

"Call me Kaede dear." she interrupted swiftly.

"Kaede, I'm not far from the temple I will be training at. He won't find me, I'll make sure of that." I said, trying to calm her down. Suddenly we heard men's shouts outside the shop, and she shoved me behind a desk. I peeked out to see her facing some of the men who were chasing me. _-EEP- _I squealed inwardly, trying to keep completely still. I strained my ears to listen to their conversation.

"What business do ye have here?" Kaede asked the men calmly.

"We're looking for a girl. Dark hair, blue eyes, dressed like a man." One of the men responded gruffly.

"I have seen no such girl, are ye sure ye are looking in the right place?"

"She had to have ducked into one of these shops- there's no other place she could be. Let us search your shop and then we'll be out of your hair."

"I assure ye there is no one but me here."

"Stubborn old woman! Move out of our way!" a different man shouted irritably, I heard the sound of a body hitting the floor and feet shuffling about. They moved different things out of the way, knocking over different items and breaking most. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the desk, and decided to attack the men, and then run. I got my feet under me, looking around the side of the desk. He got closer and closer then finally-

"There she is!" I stood up, dodging his hands as he went to grab me, and I threw a right hook at his jaw, knocking him over.

"Kagome! Run!" Kaede shouted from her spot on the floor. I nodded and ran out the back of the shop into the woods.

"That bitch! She'll pay for that!" I heard the men running behind me. I dodged a couple branches, setting up a few to whack into them. Cursing and the satisfying sound of flesh meeting wood followed me, and I smirked and pushed myself harder. Suddenly I tripped over a tree root, my momentum making me roll around and get a whole bunch of scrapes and cuts.

"Ow ow ow." I said, brushing some of the dirt and debris off of me. My ankle was throbbing, and I probably sprained it in my fall.

"Got you now!" I looked up in alarm seeing the men standing above me. _-Ah shit. I'm fucked- _I scrambled backwards as one of the men went to grab me, and closed my eyes as I felt him inching closer and closer. Then an inhuman scream filled my ears and my eyes snapped open. The man who was in front of me was gone, but I looked over and saw him being crushed by a gigantic centipede.

"A demon!"

"KILL IT!" The men charged at the beast but were quickly decapitated by its claws. The thing was huge and gruesome, a woman's face and arms with a huge centipede body.

"The jewel! Where is it? I sense that it's near." Suddenly her cold black eyes zeroed in on me, and I gulped. She rushed towards me, and I dodged out of the way as her fangs aimed at my heart. She hissed and turned around, coiling her large body to spring again. I tried to dodge her again, but she grazed the side of my torso, sending a piercing pain through my side.

"AHH!" I screamed in agony, and I crumpled on the ground. I looked over to where she was and saw she was facing a glowing ball on the ground, grinning in satisfaction.

"At last I have found the jewel." she purred, and I stood up to get a closer look at what was on the ground, my hand at my side to stop the blood. My eyes widened and fear began to race through my body.

Lying there on the ground was the Shikon no Tama.

**DHUN DHUN DHUN! Cliffhanger again! I hope you all can forgive my lateness! **

**Please R&R! **

**Love,**

**LolaChicka29**


End file.
